Dodgeball and other sports!
by Bakura-196
Summary: Yugi and Seto are rivals at everything...let's see who wins at Dodgeball...and then some...YGO the way I write it. Here we go!
1. Default Chapter

That's right people! I am back with a little one shot for all of you kids at home! Since Lent and Hsu and Chan are gone, I didn't have too many YGO stories left! So I'm creating this one for a little fun. R AND FREAKIN' R!

Just so you know, I don't own, and never will, get off my back.

-----

"Yugi and Seto. Both of them top duelists. Very skilled, and they compete in everything…

Duel Monsters

Ro-Sham-Bo…

Iron Chef…

Actual sports…

Video Games…

But now they fight at the ultimate game. Dodgeball…

Yugi's team entered the stage, and Seto's team entered the same.

Yugi's team: Joey, Tea, Honda, Duke

Seto's team: Malik, Pegasus, Keith, and his favorite whore, Walter." Said the ESPN announcer.

"That's right Bob, Seto and Yugi are gonna go all the way with this game." The other announcer said.

"And we will be reporting it all live, from here. ESPN the OCHO(don't own)"

"And the game has started. The teams both go for the balls, and Malik has one, he winds up and ouch! Down goes Duke!"

"Right in the nuts, Ken!"

"And Honda catches a ball from Keith and Keith is out and Duke is back and OW! He is hit in the nuts again! He is out!"

"Yugi winds up to hit Seto and misses! Seto tries to hit Yugi but Joey jumps in the way and takes the hit."

"That's friendship for you Bob."

"Speaking of friendship, Tea is doing another speech, unfortunately she is hit by Walter and is out"

"But did you see that, her tit like made it bounce back and hit Walter."

"That is the most disturbing display of dodgeball I've ever seen. And it turned me on."

"Right you are Ken.

"Now only Yugi, Honda are left, and Seto, Malik and Pegasus are left on the other side."

"Pegasus is out!"

"That's what you get for painting your nails in the middle of a game."

"Honda catches a ball and Duke is back in and back out for being hit again in the nuts."

"He's gonna need an icepack Bob."

"Now Malik and Honda have hit each other at the same time…it's all down to Yugi and Seto."

"Yugi throws a ball and Seto dodges, Seto throws one back and Yugi does a Matrix dive to dodge it."

"Those are some nice special effects Ken."

"Yugi and Seto both grab two balls, they throw the first two at the same time and collide in mid-air, and the second one hits Yugi and Seto dodged! The game is over!"

"Seto would be the winner of this game but unfortunately neither team had enough players to play, so they were disqualified at the beginning. You need 6 players, each team had 5."

"They were allowed to play because we have nothing better to watch. Anyways we're out of here."

"This is Bob and Ken signing off."

Seto and Yugi shook hands as they know they both gave it their all. The teams were happy except for Duke who got hit again in the nuts by a ball for no reason. Seto said to Yugi: "But you do know, I totally won that game."

"No you didn't!" Yugi yelled and the two began to fight again.

The teams sighed and left the area, wondering what thing they would compete with next.

"Next on ESPN the OCHO, NASCAR Lawn Mower RACIN' Featuring Yugi Moto, and Seto Kaiba!"

-----

Hope you guys liked it, and I thought it was an interesting point of view. If you want a sequel please review!


	2. NASCAR lawn mower RACING

Because 5 different people want it, You Got it! A Second Chapter! No way! Is he going to do a different sport, or just stick to Dodgeball. I will try my hand at other sports. Here we go!

-

"Yugi and Seto are at again, in fierce competition. Welcome to NASCAR (softly) lawn mower (Loud) RACING!"

"That's right Bob. This is how it all goes down! A fast as hell race to the finish. But Yugi and Seto are not the only ones competing."

"Right you are Ken. And today, we have to special announcers: Jay and Silent Bob(Don't own, belong to Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes)."

"Snoogans!"

"…"

"And now other than Yugi and Seto, the other racers are: Bakura, Malik, Honda, Joey, and Tea."

"Dude that bitch is hot."

"Right you are Jay. Are you beating off under the table."

"Right you are, Ken. Oh God how right you are."

"Ignoring that, let's get this under way!"

"The racers are mounting there lawn mowers, and Jay is mounting Tea."

"What the?"

"Again ignoring that, the race is across one side of the field to the other."

"This just in, Tea is out of the race, she can't seem to sit down."

"Your comments Silent Bob."

"…"

"Alright then! Lets get this race started!"

"Racers start your engines!"

"Go!"

"And their off…very slowly."

"This could take a while."

"Where's Jay?"

"…"

"And most of the racers have realized how stupid this is and gotten off the lawn mowers and walk away."

"The only ones that are left are Yugi and Seto. Again."

"Well now…"

"Jay! Where have you been?"

"I was trying one of those lawn mowers."

"Yugi just pulled up to the lead!"

"No he didn't."

"Shut up, I was trying to excite the crowd!"

"They both cross the finish line…in a tie…again."

"That's messed up."

"You talked!"

"…"

"Alright, next on ESPN 8, we've got a swimsuit contest coming up…with Yugi…and Seto."

"Aw that's it, I'm off this freakin' channel. Come on Silent Bob, let's go to the Quick Stop."


	3. Swimsuit contest

"Next on ESPN The OCHO, a swimsuit contest! Featuring Yugi and Seto…not again…"

"Right you are Ken…not again. Because we don't want to, and the author is a guy, there will be no contest."

"Take that fangirls!"

All of the sudden the producer runs into the room. "We're doing it, the fangirls are outside with torches and weapons and a lot of other stuff that the author is too lazy to describe!"

"In light of this new situation, here come the contestants. First up Bakura in a modest green pair of shorts. Then Honda in a speedo…uck. Now it's Malik with a exact copy of what Bakura is wearing."

"How is that speedo not cutting off circulation to his…you know."

"Concentrate Bob!"

"Sorry, next up is Joey, who is wearing blue shorts. And now Seto and Yugi come out of the place where contestants come out of, at the same time, wearing the same black shorts."

"This won't be pretty."

"No but the next one will be for our and the authors pleasure, Tea!"

The producer comes into the room again. "Sorry, she's still injured from that time with Jay."

"Any other female characters back there?"

"Their all being injured by Jay."

"I'm quitting after this, I knew I should have gone to college."

"Excellent chances for advanced placement in life my ass."

"Anyways Yugi and Seto are fighting over the suits, because they both have the same thing on, Honda is turning purple, Bakura and Malik are signing autographs, and Joey is awaking from his drunken stupor because that's how he got here anyway…drunk."

"The scores are, Bakura: 9; Malik: 9; Honda: Disqualified, you have to be conscious to receive score; Yugi and Seto are tied at ten…they are now going to move on to another game."

"Someone check if Honda still has a pulse."

"Tune in next chapter, for a slightly more interesting chapter. The nude pole dancing contest."


	4. Naked Pole Dancing

"Next on the ESPN 8, is naked pole dancing, and that has been…

….wait for it…

CANCELLED!"

"Did they really think we could do that in PG-13 book? We had to censor Jay and Silent Bob's language."

"So instead of that, we're going to put something else."

"It's the removal of Honda's speedo from the last chapter. It's been on for so long it must be surgically removed."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"And now we're changing again."

"Let's try to get something the FCC won't kill us over."

"Hey a wardrobe malfunction."

"We're going to have to wrap this up now, because the author needs to go think of a new idea instead of just filling up chapters with senseless commentary"

(A/n: HEY! I'm creative! sits in little corner and begins to type new chapters)

"Good night everyone!"


	5. To make up for the last chapter: Strip P...

"Next on ESPN 8! THE OCHO! The author is hit by inspiration."

"And it hurts, Ken."

"Right you are, and it looks like he got it right in the testicles."

"That's gonna hurt for a while."

"Right you are, Bob."

"Do we ever say, 'wrong you are, Ken', we're always doing the same shit."

"Anyways on today's inspiration—err….chapter. A sport! To make up for the naked pole dancing incident and disappointing a lot of fangirls…"

"To the point where they burn down the studio."

"Then piss on the ashes."

"Which is why we're reporting live from some other studio that doesn't belong to Disney(Again don't own)."

"Right you are, Ken."

"I'm Bob."

"Then who's Ken."

"You."

"Oh…confusing."

"Right you are, Bob."

"You're Bob."

"Damn it!"

"The sport is called Strip Poker."

"Featuring Yugi, Seto, and Mai."

"I'm hoping Mai loses, Bob."

"I'm Ken."

"Shut up!"

"Yugi has lost a shoe, Seto lost his jacket, and Mai lost her bra top."

"Mai's boobs are in view already?"

"Actually she won the last round, she said she felt hot."

"Let's hope Yugi and Seto keep their clothes on."

"And Mai's lost all articles of clothing."

"Damn right you are, Ken."

"Bob."

"Shit!"

"Does that mean she's out of the game?"

"Who cares, I just know I like what I'm seeing."

"Thank god for a male author."

(A/N: Damn straight.)

"I remember why I took this job now."

"What, the author making us do this against our will, but we have no will because we're figments of his imagination."

"Something like that."

"And Seto's shirt is off."

"And nobody's looking."

"Yugi's in his boxers."

"Again, no one is looking."

"Seto's in the buff."

"Why are you looking?"

"The author just turned me gay. Oh…My….GOD! Yugi's hot!"

"Am I gay? Nope…Bi."

"I think I'm straight again."

(A/N: I love having control over sexual preferences)

"Well, Yugi and Seto are tied…again, and everyone's looking at Mai."

"Hey I think we're straight again Bob."

"Ken."

"Crap."

"We're signing off, and don't worry those pictures of Mai will be up on the official ESPN 8 website later."

(A/N: Along with those pictures from Lent, you know what I'm talking about AnimeGirl4 _Wink_)

"Good Night!"


	6. Wet Tshrits Dedicated to AnimeGal

Thank for all the great reviews (and in AnimeGal's case, pictures, memories and a wink) and thank you all for being supportive.

AnimeGirl4: But before you continue, I just want you to know I have pictures from Lent too. (Holds up picture of Joey and Sin making out)

Bakura-196: ACK! Well I've got one of you and Malik making out.

AnimeGal: That's not bad…

Bakura-196: Heh….(runs)

AnimeGal: (with sniper rifle) I'll bring back a memory from Hsu and Chan (fires rifle and hits Bakura-196)

Bakura-196: &#&#!

AnimeGal: Wow…never knew you could curse like that….shame it's a T book.

"And now, welcome back!"

"I'm Bob."

"And I'm Ken."

"No, you're still Bob, I'm Ken."

"Alright, can we get name tags or something please." The Producer walked into the room and pinned name tags on our hosts.

"I'm Yugi."

"And I'm Seto…hey wait, these aren't our names!"

"You're right, Yugi."

"Seto."

"Dude, we suck at names."

"Right you are, Ken."

"Bob."

"Damn it."

"And today's sport is: Wet T-Shirt contest featuring, Mai, Tea and Serenity."

"This just in, Seren has been pulled out of the contest."

"Awww, Joey's protecting her sister."

"No, she's underage."

"Oh….wow she doesn't look underage…she told me 18 before I…moving on!"

"Bob, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I'm Ken."

"Shit…"

"And the water is flying, no for the female fangirls wondering why Yugi and Seto aren't in this chapter, it's because you have a male author writing and he's really horny."

"Actually he's still looking at AG's pic(now on ESPN 8's site, right next to the Sin and Joey picture…that one is a bit disturbing) and Yugi and Seto are trying to out do the girls."

(A/N: NEVER PLAY "YOU GO, WE GO" WHEN THERE IS SOMEONE HIDING IN THE AIRVENT WITH A CAMERA.)

"Why did they come on stage…their missing something very important for this contest."

"What?"

"Boobs."

"That might affect their score a little."

"Actually the judges are a bunch of fangirls…"

"Oh crap…why does the author hate us?"

"The winners are Yugi and Seto(again) and Mai and Tea, are disqualified…for being girls and the judges for being girls."

"But we fortunately have pics of this contest that will go up on the site."

"Man this author is really pushing that T rating."

"But he knows where to stop, and this is where."

"Good night!"


	7. Jay and Silent Bob return!

Well…I'm bored, depressed and pissed off…I'll write another chapter.

"Screw you; I'm not putting any cheese on my hamburger."

"Um…we're on."

"Oh sorry about that, we're back and next on ESPN the OCHO, the return of our 2 favorite guest hosts, Jay and Silent Bob."

"Snootch to the Nootch!"

"Why did you guys come back?"

"Well, we missed all the girls getting naked, and the photos on your website were hot. Is that AnimeGal in this next contest?"

"No the author can't put her in or he'll get this deleted, but I think he can make references to her."

"What about other people?"

"Nope, are you guys trying to get him banned?"

"No, not before the sexy horny sport comes on."

"It's mud wrestling…"

"Please tell me without Yugi and Seto!"

"…"

"with…"

"Read faster damn it!"

"with…"

"You said that already!"

"…"

"with…"

"HELLO!"

"Jay, calm down, Ken is a slow reader."

"But aren't you Ken?"

"What? Oh yeah."

"with…Jay and Silent Bob?"

To be continued….


	8. The end for now

Yikes! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I have to be honest now, I don't feel like writing this story anymore. It feels like a chore to continue this one. So this will be the last chapter. I love you guys so much for reviewing. But if you're a Yugi or Seto fan be prepared to see these pretty boys have their asses handed to them by Jay and Silent Bob.

"Lets kick some ass and get some ass!"

"…"

"And Jay and Silent Bob look really fired up."

"More fired up than the time Bakura-196 stole AG's panties and put them on the ESPN 8 website."

"Right you are."

"Ken, did you just hear a gunshot?"

"I'm Bob."

"No the fat dude who doesn't talk much is Bob."

"But that's Silent Bob, I'm normal Bob."

"Whatever."

"And the fight is underway."

"This just in, Bakura-196 has just been murdered by AG."

"But not as brutal as the murders on Bakura-196's new fic "Confession" on Look under the name SinGuardian."

"So He killed himself to promote his new story."

"Right Bob, just like he did in Hsu and Chan(which is no longer here) and unlike High School Reunion. Still up today."

"That's getting annoying."

"I've also noticed that we never talk about the fight."

"It's ok, Jay and Silent Bob and beating the living BLEEP out of those BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP fat BLEEP stupid BLEEP named BLEEP Yugi and Seto."

"So they won."

"And ESPN 8 has been cancelled, we're off the air forever."

"But we'll live on in your hearts, you just have to believe."

"This Bob."

"And Bob."

"Signing off…"

I hope you liked the end and hopefully this will be back but as of now it is done. Depends how I feel, maybe reviews will change that.


	9. Holy beeping ass crackers! I'm back!

I'm bored right now, I've been writing a lot lately, so I thought it was about time I revisit Sadly I'm still waiting for AG to update but since that hasn't happened, I will. I know I said I was leaving but…hmm….how should I put this….I lied.

And who better to bring back than Bob and Ken.

The TV turns on and finds ESPN 8, and announcers Bob and Ken return to air.

"And we're back Bob! You are Bob….right?"

"Yes I am, and you're Ken!"

"Today, we have a special match today. Yugi and Seto face off in bungee jumping."

"And how are going to score that?"

"Simply watch them. Who ever goes lower, and has more style wins the match."

"Isn't that dangerous?

"Damn straight."

"That's not what I meant…"

"Who gives a shit?"

"We are on TV, you know? We can't say that."

"Just shut up, Seto is up."

"Seto nears the cliff."

Silence. Seto nears the cliff, gets ready to jump. He goes for it and lands back on the platform perfectly.

"Seto's score is 9.0 for lowness and 8.2 for style. A very graceful dive. Now it's Yugi's turn."

"Do my eye's deceive me?"

"What?"

"He's going without the rope!"

"He jumps! He hits the floor and bounces back up defying all laws of gravity!"

"The winner with a perfect score of 10.0 is Yugi!"

"What a match folks!"

Dice comes on to greet the champion and give him his award.

"Did you see that?"

"Dice, just got hit in the nuts with a dodgeball!"

"I can't watch! Go to a commercial"

END TRANSMISSION

Hope you guys liked it! I'm just going to go hide these dodgeballs and make sure Dice still has children to pass on!

Oh and AG, please update your stories...pretty please? I'll take your pictures off the internet.

Bob and Ken: Hey! We were watching those!


End file.
